What do you want from me?
by ke23
Summary: One-Shot. Sakura found herself lost in the woods and found cover in a cave. A little while later Sasuke is in the cave with her as well. What will happen to Sakura and Sasuke now? Not a song fic.


Crap I should have never left the team now i'm lost and it looks like its going to rain. If I keep walking maybe I'll find a cave until I can go back home i'm only a day behind so I'll be alright until now. Yes I found a cave all I need is firewood before it rains. After I gathered fire wood and became comfortable in the cave I settled down. It started to rain 30 minutes later. It got cold fast so I added more wood to the fire. I stopped moving when I felt a presecence in the cave so I looked around. I found myself face to face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I asked him.

"So i'm no longer Sasuke-kun looks like i'm Uchiha now" he replied.

"Yes since you left I promised myself that I would never shed a tear for you again so why don't you do me a favor and leave I don't want you here."

"Or what?"

"I'll force you to leave"

"Don't make me laugh Sakura your still weak and always will be. You will always need someone to protect you no matter what happens to you"

"Fuck you Sasuke! Itachi should have killed you to along with your clan he would of done all of us a favor. Instead of him dying it should have been YOU your a cold hearted bastard!"

"Don't talk about Itachi as if you knew him" he said with venom in his voice.

"Or what you'll kill me"

I should have never said that because I found myself thrown to the other side of the cave. I broke a couple of ribs. Damn that hurt like a bitch. I got up in my fighting stance struggling to get up so I used the cave as support but found myself getting chocked by Sasuke. He was in his curse mark mode. His grip got tighter as I found it harder to breathe. He was talking but I couldn't hear him. I thought I was going to die but if I die hes coming with me. I'm not jounin for no reason now. I focused some chakra into my foot and kicked him in his chest and that made him back away a little bit. It was enough for me to focus some chakra into my fist and punch him in his chest again and had him. That seemed to get him mader as it seemed it didn't effect him as I hoped. He pulled out his katana and cut my arm and then stabbed me in the chest barley missing my heart. I pulled his katana out of me and threw it on the ground and fell down but not without breaking his ankle making it harder for him to stand. He fell down next to me. So it seems that i'm the one dying today I lost a lot of blood but I don't care as long as I saw him one last time. I was lying to myself when I said I was over him. I still love you Sasuke.

"Sasuke" I said looking at him lying down next to me in covered in my blood. He turned his head and we made eye contact.

"Hn"

"I still love you and i'm glad i'm dying seeing you one last time. Goodbye Sasuke-kun " I told him closing my eyes knowing that this will be the last time I opened them.

"Sakura" no reaction.

"Sakura" no reaction.

"Sakura" no reaction.

"SAKURA" Still no reaction. Kami what have I done I killed the only person that loved me. No she's not dying not on my watch she has to live. I got up and picked her up bridal style forgetting about my broken ankle and puffed to Konoha. I ran threw the gates but was stopped by a blonde haired ninja named Naruto.

"Sakura-chan" it was barley a whisper but I heard it.

"You bastard you-" I cut him off before he finished his sentence.

"I'll explain everything to you later right now we have to take her to the hospital she's barley breathing."  
>"I swear Sasuke if she dies because of you I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" he said while we both ran to the hospital. We barged in there as if we owned the place.<p>

"CALL THE HOKAGE WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY NOW!" Naruto shouted as I placed Sakura on a stretcher and saw the medics rush her into the E.R. I was startled when the Hokage came rushing in with Shizune right on her heels. Her speed rivaled Lee's.

"I'll deal with you later" she told me before running to save her apprentince and the person I love Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke how did these happen?" Naruto asked me. I turned to look at him sitting on a chair with his head on his hands.

"I did that to her"

"YOU BASTARD SHE CARED ABOUT YOU SHE LOVED YOU AND THIS IS HOW TO REPAY HER. SHE GOT STRONGER FOR YOU!" Naruto shouted at my face. He lost control of himself.

"I know what I did was wrong but do you believe if I didn't love her I would have brought her here no I don't think so"

"Guess your right but if she dies your dying with her" Naruto said.

It took 8 hours in the E.R. to save Sakura.

What is that. Its so bright I see a light. Its soothing me. Guess I did die. Wait the light is getting brighter what does this mean. I was startled when I saw a blonde staring at me.

"What? Where am I"

"Sakura-chan your awake" Naruto said.

"Yeah but that doesn't answer my question" I said trying to get up but whimpered because it hurt to move.

"Don't move its been a week since you've been at the hospital"

"How did I get to the hospital?"

"The teme brought you here" Naruto said motioning his head toward the sleeping Uchiha.

"Really?"

"Yeah all hell broke lose when we saw you in your condition especailly Tsunade. She was ready to castrate Sasuke"

"Ah"

"That reminds me-" he said standing up and running to the door and yelled. "HEY SOMEONE GET THE HOKAGE AND TELL HER SAKURA IS AWAKE!"

"How long has Sasuke-kun been here?"

"He hasn't left your side since you've been here"

"Really"

"Yes" Tsunade said coming inside the room.

"Sakura you had me worried" she said.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama"

"Its okay as long as your okay."

"How long will I be here for?"

"You'll leave in 2 days"

"Okay"

2 days later

I left the hospital and haven't seen Sasuke so far. What if he was avoiding me. I don't blame him. I went on-top of the Hokage monument. Everything looked so beautiful but I was to busy in thought that I didn't feel a pair on hands on my waist.

"Nani?"

"Sakura"

"Hi Sasuke-kun I've been needing to talk to you."

"About?"

"What happened at the cave"

"Ah"

"I didn't mean what I sai-" I was cut off when I felt a pair of lips on my lips. It ended to quickly for my liking.

"Don't be those words are what changed me and I've been needing to tell you something as well. Sakura I love you"

"Sasuke-kun I love you too" I said kissing him passionitely. Nothing could get better than kissing on top of the Hokage monument.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello just a one-shot here. Was inspired by one of the pictures on a video .com/watch?v=zz6qvDsQnKI. Its the one on 1:09 or somewhere around there. Hope you enjoyed the little story. Please Review I busted my ass working on this. **


End file.
